


Together

by alltimecharlo



Series: Hold Me [6]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: A lot of happy crying, Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, I-LAND Final Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimecharlo/pseuds/alltimecharlo
Summary: They’ve reached the end, but can they make it through?[The final part of the ‘Hold Me’ series]
Relationships: Heeseung/Sunghoon - Relationship, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: Hold Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896001
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so happy both of our boys made it in! :,)
> 
> We just have to patiently await their debut now, but hopefully this will definitely bring more traction to this ship ♡ 
> 
> Thank you sincerely to everyone who’s been reading this fic since the early days of I-Land, I hope you enjoy the last part.
> 
> Short, but incredibly sweet.

“Hyung,” Sunghoon breaks the thick silence of the night tentatively with his sweet yet somber voice, “What if...”

He trails off but Heeseung knows what he’s trying to say.

“Don’t think like that.” Is all he can bring himself to mumble against the other’s neck where they’re wrapped up tightly in each other in Heeseung’s bed. He can’t bear to think of it like that.

A short yet heavy silence follows again before he receives a reply from the younger, as cold hand move under the covers to play with his own.

“But what if-“

Heeseung delivers a swift kiss to Sunghoon’s lips, as light as a feather and quiet in the night as not to wake Jay, who was sleeping blissfully, yet noisily, across from them.

“Nothing will change,” Heeseung says, repeating Sunghoon’s own words back to him when he had worried about taking their relationship to the outside of I-Land, “Nothing will change for me, for _us_.”

Heeseung can’t stress how strange it feels to be the one doing the comforting for once. Unashamedly, he will admit that he’s probably the more emotional of the two, but Sunghoon is not at all emotionless. That had been proved yesterday when he was barely able to choke and sob his way through the letter from his mother (a very long and teary cuddle session had followed that evening for both of them, reminded of home).

Heeseung feels Sunghoon bury his face further into his neck, breathing heavy. He makes a minute nod of his head as he places a ghost of a kiss to Heeseung’s collar bone.

“Us,” Sunghoon mumbles not-so-coherently, voice drawly as he falls into sleep, “You and me. Together.”

Heeseung smiles into the younger’s soft hair and hugs his body closer to his own.

“Together.”

—

There’s butterflies in Heeseung’s stomach.

No. Scrap that. 

There’s millions in his stomach, and he’s surprised he’s not shaking on the spot. Hands sweaty and clasping and unclasping his palms rhythmically, but nothing’s helping.

He doesn’t know if he’ll make it. He’s not betting on it or anything, he knows how these things are, anything and everything could change at the last minute, and it will.

“The first member of _Enhypen_ to be announced and coming fifth in the global votes is...”

Heeseung bites his lip, chewing anxiously on the inside, and mentally curses M-Net’s tendency to create dramatic pauses. He could absolutely just burst on the spot here with anticipation.

He can see one of the cameras zeroing in on him and his mind races even faster. What if it’s him? What if it’s actually him and he did it? After all this time... surely not. Heeseung’s not this lucky. Things like this never happen for him. It’s just his luck to-

“ _Lee Heeseung_!”

He just about ascends from his body with the tsunami of relief, gratitude and glee that crashes over him. 

The other I-Lander’s whooping and cheering for him at his front and side fills his ears, and the dazzlingly bright lights of the stage blur his teary vision, but his gaze is only directed one way. 

_Sunghoon._

Sunghoon looks so beautiful being so happy for him, a large and genuine grin spread across his face. Heeseung’s pretty sure he fails to stop his own features doing the same.

He has to step forward and say a few words, which he barely manages to stagger through with infrequent and unpredictable emotions electrifying his body every thirty seconds. He does manage it though, and he takes his place on the debut group podiums. 

A camera zooms close to him as he hastily wipes away as many tears as he can, readying himself to stand and wait for his _boyfriend_ to join him. He scrunches his eyes, looking upwards to try and hold his tears back still.

_Please. I would do anything... please._

Heeseung welcomes each member cheerfully as they arrive, hugging and shaking their hands, offering words of congratulations and encouragement. But his mind is truly focused elsewhere as he does so, gaze never leaving Sunghoon’s slender frame on the central stage and far from him. Too far.

There’s one global vote place left. Heeseung hopes and prays because he can see who’s left, and he’s not one hundred percent sure that the producers would pick Sunghoon over I-Landers like Sunoo and K. His hands are clasped tightly against his back again as he waits, the announcer drawing the reveal out for too long once again.

Heeseung casts his eyes down to his feet, shifting his eyes and repeating his pleas like a mantra in his mind.

“ _Park Sunghoon_!”

He’s surprised he doesn’t fall to his knees, emotion hitting him in the back again and creating the brims of tears back in his eyes. Heeseung’s gaze catches Sunghoon’s, wide and shocked, across the stage, and knows he’s feeling the exact same. It’s absolutely indescribable; a mix match of emotions that he’s sure he’ll never probably feel again in his life.

Sunghoon’s tears don’t begin to fall until he reaches the podiums with all the other members and they all rush to engulf him in crashing hugs. 

Eagerly waiting his turn, Heeseung’s body thrums with excitement. He bounces up and down on the balls of his feet as he lets everyone pull away. 

Then it’s just him and Sunghoon alone. The path between them is unobstructed, as now is the path ahead. Heeseung’s surroundings all but fade to black around Sunghoon’s pale face glimmering with tears and an ecstatic and exhausted white smile.

He wants to kiss him deeply and sincerely, to cup his wet cheeks and wipe away the tears, to shout ‘Sunghoon-ah, we did it’ wildly and freely in celebration as he whisks him around in a circle into another crushing hug and enthusiastic kiss. 

He wants to do all of these things, but he will do them later. For now, Heeseung wraps his arms tightly around Sunghoon’s body in an embrace, still able to feel him shaking from the left-over adrenaline, and whispers in his ear as he feels the younger’s grin against the skin of his cheek.

“You and me,”

He doesn’t have to finish his words because Sunghoon does it for him, lips pressed against the shell of Heeseung’s ear.

“Together, hyung... _together_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated ♡


End file.
